


take my heart

by Story_Spinner144



Category: NCT (Band), jaeyong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Spinner144/pseuds/Story_Spinner144
Summary: this is just a collection of nct stories that i’m writing.





	1. suppressed

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a collection of nct stories that i’m writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i-i love you.” taeyong whispered as more tears followed the last onto his heated cheeks.

whether it be shared looks at practices or embraced hands on streets leading home or smiles over breakfast , taeyong could never get enough. at first it started with small flutters, rushes of color to his cheeks, and a loss of words that soon grew to an unending yearning to never let go of jaehyun‘s hand or the huge amount of self control he used to not kiss jaehyun’s beautifully shaped pink lips. happiness to taeyong was jaehyun’s smile and his cute dimples that always accompanied it.  
but tonight, he was in the practice room alone. all the others, worn out and exhausted had left hours ago, and yet he remained dancing until he would drive jaehyun out of his mind. but no matter what he did he couldn’t get rid of his charismatic laugh and eye smiles. he worked on every dance he knew and still the thought remained in his head. he had known and recognized his feelings for jaehyun for a while now. the agonizing part was not being able to do anything about it. he knew it could never happen, would never happen. how could jaehyun like someone like me? he thought to himself as the beat of heartbreaker came on. he could see his own sweat gleaming in the studio mirror and the purple bags under his eyes, yet he couldn’t let himself go back to the dorm he shared with jaehyun quite yet. the lyrics that he knew to heartbreaker echoed in his head as he attempted to continue dancing, but his overwhelming emotions caught a hold on him and refused to loosen its grip. he didn’t know when he started crying but only noticed the tears when they hit the studio floors. his throat choked up and his vision became unclear. the exhaustion hit and his knees gave to the pressure, knocking him to the ground. the thud of his knees meeting the floors sounded distant and a rushing filled his ears. sobs racked his body and shook his shoulders. his arms fell loosely to his lap, useless, as misery took him in.  
a small word echoed through the room and reached taeyong’s ears. “tae?” the voice registered and he immediately recognized it as jaehyun’s. he quickly wiped his eyes and took a deep intake of breath.  
“yea?” he replied weakly.  
“why are you crying?” jaehyun asked, voice filled with concern.  
“it’s nothing,” he felt the latter’s hand rest on his shoulder. “ What are you doing up so late?”  
“I couldn’t sleep, you didn’t come to bed.”  
“i’m sorry.” taeyong whispered.  
“don’t be.” he pauses,” what are you still doing here?”  
“just practicing.”  
“would you stand up for me?” jaehyun nearly pleaded.  
taeyong could only mange a nod as he rose to his feet and faced jaehyun.  
“now tell me, why were you crying?”  
“i can’t tell you.”  
“hey, you can tell me anything,” jaehyun looked into taeyong’s blood shot eyes as he reached over to taeyong’s face and moved a misplaced hair. another tear silently escaped taeyong’s eye, “did i do something wrong?”  
“no, no, of course not.” taeyong reassured quickly.  
“then what is it?” jaehyun pressed  
“i-i love you.” taeyong whispered as more tears followed the last onto his heated cheeks.  
shock registered on jaehyun’s face and taeyong prepared for the worst, instead he was met with jaehyun’s soft cool lips on his hot ones. he gasped in surprise of jaehyun’s action, and then quickly shifted closer to him, letting himself be overtaken by the kiss and allowing his lips to press deeper into jaehyun’s. the kiss continued in deep strong movements from long bottled up feelings and longings. catching their breaths , the kiss broke and they stood in each other’s arms. disbelief that it just happened was clear in taeyong’s eyes, and a sense of completion filled him.  
as they breathed heavily, jaehyun broke the silence, “i love you too tae.”


	2. what you do to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a photo shoot in which jaehyun decides to take a step closer.

the snaps of cameras and the orders of the crew echoed through the filled studio. 1, 2, and 3s were chanted followed by clicks that were accompanied with bright lights flashing in every direction. these photo shoots happened often for taeyong and despite some of the others who found it exhausting and annoying, he found it fun. he liked all the attention being on him, he loved the outfits, and he enjoyed making up different poses to display. it made him feel important. his favorite part was the pairing photos. he was always paired with jaehyun, whether it be a mv shooting or a magazine one, he always got to be with jaehyun. and a chance to take photos with jaehyun was one he never turned down.   
group photos were finished and taeyong moved to be near jaehyun. jaehyun smiled at him, and his cute dimples struck taeyong once again like an arrow to his heart. his smile never failed to make taeyong fall over and over again. even the simplest wink from jaehyun hit him like a lightning bolt. reaching jaehyun, he went behind him, extended to his tip toes, and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. he rested his head against the back of his neck and took in jaehyun’s scent: hair products and vanilla. they waited like that for a couple minutes until the photographer called them over.   
taeyong uraveled his arms from around jaehyun and walked to the designated area with jaehyun following closely behind. like usual they posed side by side, back-to-back, and face-to-face. once it neared the end the photographer said “new pose”. taeyong searched his mind for a good pose to do but jaehyun beat him to it. taeyong felt warm hands travel under his sleeveless deep v-neck sweater to rest on his torso and felt jaehyun’s chest against his back. a small gasp escaped his lips and he quickly recovered the expression on his face to the enticing and captivating expression he displayed at these events. yet, he couldn’t help the color creeping onto his face or the quickened pace of his heart beat as he felt jaehyun’s thumbs brushing against his abdomen in small strokes. the softness of jaehyun’s hands and the cold contrast of his ring on his finger against his gut made his stomach flutter with butterflies. even through their clothes he felt jaehyun’s slim, toned muscles on his back, and loved the way their bodies fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces. the fall and rise of jaehyun’s chest and the movements of his thumbs nearly drove him crazy as he tried to contain his expression and posture. he felt jaehyun’s head rest against his, and felt his cheek hot against his ear. jaehyun’s brown soft locks tangled with his own fiery red hair as they leaned in closer to one another. taeyong longed to be closer but knew they were as close as one could get to another. he tried to contain his ever present feelings for jaehyun and looked to the camera in the alluring way he knew best. his mind focused on jaehyun’s breathing, and taeyong wished to never leave this moment of butterflies and concealed thoughts.


End file.
